Touga's Twisted Diary
by SantanaDarkAngel
Summary: Oi, Touga's a sick one all right! And who better to tell his twisted tales of passion, lust, and power than me, or rather his diary!


Touga's Twisted Diary

Diary, I can't help myself. It seems that every time I get distracted my mind wanders to thoughts that I can't seem to stop myself from thinking about. Just this evening I was taking a stroll about the campus. I considered stopping by the practice room to work on my sword skills but as I passed outside the building I heard Saionji's passionate cries. Unable to resist I moved to one of the windows and watched him as he pleasured himself. When he was spent he lay in his pool of semen and made angels. The very thought, let alone the sight, almost made me shoot my load then and there. So... 

Touga's Twisted Diary:  
Oi, Touga's a sick one all right! ^_^ And who better to tell his twisted tales of passion, lust, and power than me, or rather his diary! Funny thing is our dear Touga has no clue about any of Saionji's lurid goings on (besides what he saw...). So, this is my half of the odd little parallel diaries that my friend DoujinshiDoujinshi and I are co-authoring. Enjoy this meandering session in the pages of Touga's twisted diary! 

So... Seeing him there on the floor lying exhausted filled my mind with fantasies that I can only tell here in these pages. As I leaned against the wall outside the practice room my mind drifted. I could see myself, captain of the royal guard. I was to guard my prisoner, Saionji with the utmost attention! I walked into the holding cell where he slept soundly, moving quickly to pin him where he lay naked. As he opened his eyes in shock at my sudden dominant advance I leaned forward, forcing my tongue into his mouth, kissing him deeply. My hands caressed that silken body of his, making him writhe beneath me at my mercy. I could almost hear him gasping my name. 

I know, I'm so good, aren't I diary? Just as I fantasized about him calling my name my thoughts shifted to a memory of the other day. How Saionji and I had been standing alone outside the rose garden. I thought on how he walked smoothly to the water fountain bending elegantly over, and then my mind was filled with visions of what I would've done to him. I reached out grasping his waist and forcing him to use the fountain to balance himself as I bore my weight upon him, my hands skillfully removing his clothes in a matter of seconds. I could practically hear him begging me, telling me how much he wanted this gorgeous body of mine. As I reached lower to caress, the earthy smells of the rose garden bombarded my perfect senses and I was overwhelmed by new images in my mind. 

Oh yes, I know I am so good. I was suddenly lost in the jungle, the underbrush rising up around me as I walked. Suddenly out of the path in front of me Saionji pounced on me, like a feral cat. In fact he was wearing only a pair of cat ears. His sharp fingernails shredded my clothes and he proceeded to run his tongue over my skin, keeping my arms pinned as he did so. All at once he turned me over, pulling me to my knees and pulling me against him, nipping at the back of my lovely neck, his agile hands stroking me as he simultaneously took me. Suddenly I had a whip in my hand and getting to my feet I whipped the feral Saionji into submission, commanding him to kneel before me and indulge me with that mouth of his. The idea of being in the jungle made me think of amazons and as I pictured Saionji caressing me I pictured Juri, dressed only in a fur loin-cloth. As Saionji saw her he stared jealously and then the two proceeded to fight over who would have me, rolling on the ground. 

I know they all want me, diary. They're just all too afraid to admit it. Being the skillful person that I am I intervened, separating the two beautiful creatures fighting at my feet, drawing them both up against me. Suddenly I was standing in a dungeon room, my two beautiful pets Saionji and Juri chained to the walls, looking pleadingly at me as I stood before them. Going first to Juri and kissing her. Unable to bear the intensity of my beauty the dear woman passed out, leaving only my precious Saionji to my mercy. I pressed him to the wall, gripping his legs and pushing them upward as I thrust inside him, his breathless cries arousing me. 

Diary I'm surprised that you're pages aren't burning after all this. As I took him I thought about how nice he'd look in leather, picturing his beautiful figure in a leather thong, his wrists tied to the posts of my bed by leather straps and him wearing a leather collar with a tag claiming my ownership of him. How I could tease him, slowly undressing out of his reach so that he could only watch as I ever so slowly revealed my perfect body. Then I would remove his thong using only my teeth, making him suffer in each moment of excrutiating agony and pleasure. Making him want me even more. 

It is so hard being me, diary. Knowing that my perfection would be too much for most to bear I must reserve my beauty, at least until I suspect that those who I desire could actually fathom my beauty without merely passing out at the sight of me. As I moved to walk away from the practice room where Saionji still lay my pants stretched taut rubbed against me and I could not move in the ecstasy of the sensation. If only I could've gone into that practice room and taken Saionji where he lay, but my image overrode my lust, leaving me instead to have to saunter the distance to the rose garden where I collapsed in the glass arboretum, stroking my gorgeous self until I could hold back no more. The roses should feel priviledged to be able to share my passion with me. 

One day I swear I will have them all, but until then I will just have to make due with you and my fantasies, won't I?  
  
^_^ Twisted:  
  
^_^ Oh, but you're not out of the woods yet! This is just the beginning of Saionji's sick and twisted little entries in his journal. Be sure to come back again soon for the next installment of Touga's Twisted Diary!   
  
Authors Note: Wow, this is really fun. ^_^ My friend DoujinshiDoujinshi and are are working as a team on this little project, co authoring the completely insane diaries of Saionji and Touga. What fun, no? So, keep looking for more!   



End file.
